


the tremble in my fingertips

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analogince - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffuary, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Watching Documentaries, a dollop of angst, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman's touch starved.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: fluffuary [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 24
Kudos: 223





	the tremble in my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: "hi, ive been having a bit of hard time with school being stressful lately, so could i request a touch starved roman getting a big ol hug from logan and virgil? and possibly them watching a documentary at the end?"

They're busy.

That's what Roman keeps foremost in his mind, as he wraps one arm around his middle to pretend it's a hug, still scribbling down new video ideas, each one more pathetic than the last. Thomas can't use any of these, he berates himself, biting his lower lip. The others are going to shout at him (or, at the very least, be cross that he's accomplished so little), and the worst part is, they're going to be right.

Because Roman _hasn't_ accomplished what he's supposed to do, he hasn't come up with anything viable that Thomas hasn't already done before, and sooner or later (probably sooner), everyone else will know. And then what? What good is a Creativity who can't create?

It doesn't help that because the holidays are such a busy time in Thomas's life, Roman hasn't gotten a proper hug from either of his boyfriends in weeks. They've all just been too...busy. Oh, Patton's given him a friendly hug round the shoulder a time or two, and it's helped, he knows it has, but it's not- It's not _enough_.

He sighs, pushing away from his desk, just as he hears a familiar knock at the door.

"Ro?" Virgil calls, and Roman swallows hard, suddenly sick with nerves.

"Come in," he says, willing his voice not to tremble. He's only partially successful. The door swings open, revealing an exhausted-looking Virgil, Logan a step behind him.

"Ro, you look exhausted," Virgil says, squinting at him. Roman attempts a laugh. It falls flat.

"Oh, I'm fine," he tries to explain. "Just uh- working, that's all." Logan picks up his notepad, peering down at the straggling lines, each one progressively shakier than the last.

"Roman, when was the last time you went to bed?" Logan asks. Roman bites back a frown when he realizes he isn't actually sure.

"It's fine," he says instead, ignoring the way Logan's gaze sharpens. "I'm fine, I just-"

"You aren't fine," Virgil interrupts, his voice soft but insistent.

"All right," Roman concedes, his voice rough as he drags a hand through rumpled hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Logan questions. Tears prick Roman's eyes and he looks down, staring at the plush white carpet.

"I haven't come up with any good ideas for Thomas," he whispers. "I messed up. I'm sorry. I'm trying, I'm really trying, I just-"

"You look like you haven't slept in days and you missed dinner," Virgil says. Roman startles at that, trying to sneak a glance at the clock. He winces when he sees the late hour.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," he says, slumped in his chair.

"I don't care about that, I care about _you_ ," Virgil says, gently grabbing his hands and tugging him into a standing position. He nearly falls, but then he's in Virgil's arms and Logan's arms, his boyfriends holding him tight, and it feels so _right_ , as tears roll down his cheeks, unheeded. Virgil's hand cradles the back of his skull, fingers threading through his hair, as Logan's arm goes firmly around his waist, holding him in place.

"We love you," Virgil whispers in his ear. "We love you so, so much, and I'm sorry that we've neglected you."

"You were busy," Roman protests. "It's fine-"

"It is not fine," Logan quietly contradicts. "Your well-being is important, too, Roman. None of us can help Thomas if we're overworked." Roman doesn't know what to say to that.

Virgil and Logan carefully guide him to the bed, helping him to toe off his shoes and climb between the covers. Logan presents a DVD with a flourish.

"I know that you don't normally like documentaries," he says, his face going pink. "But I found this one on theater that I thought you might like."

"I'd love to see it," Roman says, sincere. Logan smiles.

"Good," he says. "Then you will eat, and after the documentary is finished, you're going to sleep."

"Fine by me," Roman says, too tired to argue. Virgil tugs him closer, letting him rest his head against Virgil's chest.

"Love you, Ro," Virgil says softly as Logan fusses about, setting up the documentary. His fingers keep combing through Roman's hair, leaving him in a contented haze.

"Love you, too," Roman says, and yawns. Logan laughs quietly as he joins them.

"If you fall asleep during the documentary, I'll just pause it," he says. "We can watch it later."

"I'll try to stay awake," Roman vows. "I promise."

He's asleep before the opening credits have finished rolling.


End file.
